A Thunderstorm to Start A Picnic to Finish
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Erza and Lucy have gone on a trip, Happy tagging along, leaving Natsu alone in his house. What happens that's got him running to Gray? What does Gray do to comfort him? Feelings are revealed and- what kind of questions is Gray asking NOW? Read to find out! Pleaseread and review. T for mild swearing :)
1. 1: The storm

**Hey! So I'm once again writing this for my best friend since I love her so much. Though, I'm pretty sure I'm ****_supposed_**** to love her, seeing as she's my sister... :) **

* * *

_Gray x Natsu _

**_A Thunderstorm to Start; A Picnic to Finish_**

_BANG! BOOM! _Natsu flinched at the sound of the thunderstorm raging outside from under his bed. _Where can I go? _Natsu thought frantically. _Happy's gone with Erza. Even if I went to Lucy's, it'd be empty since she went with Erza and Happy. The guild's closed. The only other person left is…Gray. But I can't go over there. I have a huge crush on him and I'm sure I'd probably end up telling him. So I'm stuck here. But I don't want to be alone. I just- _Natsu was brought from his thoughts when more thunder and lightning could be heard. He made a split-second decision and darted from under the bed, still clothed in his pajamas, and ran out the door with and umbrella overhead.

Halfway to Gray's house, the sky cracked another bolt of lightning. It streaked down to the ground, striking Natsu's umbrella. Of course Natsu, being Natsu, was unharmed (and slightly itchy from the shock of the lightning) but twice as terrified as before and started running even faster than he had before, leaving the charred metal frame of the umbrella to lay in the street.

* * *

Was it a knock that had woken him? Gray wasn't sure and decided to ignore it. Just he lay his head back down, a sound came from the front hall. It was defiantly a knock. Looking at his clock, he groaned. It was 2:36 in the fucking morning. "Who the _hell_ is at my fucking door?" Gray grumbled, making his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the front door. Upon opening it, what he found made him stop in his tracks, not moving an inch, as if he was actually frozen. A soaking wet Natsu was there, shivering and looking slightly up at him with wide, pleading, and frightened eyes. Gray started to get angry. _Why does he look like this? What reduced him to such a state of horror? Who the fuck did this to- _Then it all clicked into place. He remembered a time when they were young and it and started to rain…

_Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at the storm begging to form outside. As Gray watched, Natsu seemed to grow scared. Suddenly, Natsu whipped around and ran to the nearest closet. Gray continued to watch as he bolted past. Following, Gray tried to open the door but it was locked. "Natsu? What's wrong?" he asked through the door. "Go away." came a muffled reply. Gray stared at the door for a few more moments before walking away. "Mira? Can I have a bobby-pin?" he asked. Mira nodded and pulled one from her hair. "Yes, but what for?" He just thanked her and silently walked away, back to the closet door._

_After picking the lock on the closet, Gray slipped into the small space beside Natsu and locked the door once again. "I thought I told you to go away." Natsu tried to sound threating, but his voice came put cracked as Gray realized he was shedding tears. "You did, and I asked what's wrong. Will you tell me?" Gray asked softly. "Nothing. I just don't like storms because…I guess…I'm just scared of them." Gray's eyes widened at the statement. Then he surprised Natsu. He smiled. "S'Ok. I completely understand. I'm the same with spiders. We'll just wait here till it's over." He smiled again, this time contagious as it spread to Natsu's face, too._

Pulling the shaking Natsu forward into his chest, Gray closed the door. He put his arms around the shorter boy's waist and lifted him off the floor, carrying him from the entry hall to the living room. As soon as Natsu's feet left the ground, he continued shaking and wrapped his legs around the ice mage's waist, burying his face in Gray's chest. As Gray put one hand under Natsu's left thigh and the other on his back, he felt something wet trail down his neck, down his bare chest, and soak up into the waist band of his sweats. At first, he thought it was just from the rain Natsu had been in, but then registered that the wet was warm, not cold like it was supposed to be. _Natsu's afraid of storms. _Gray thought. _So maybe he's- _"Natsu, are you…are you crying?" he asked, quietly, as he approached his couch. All he got was a slight nod in response and Natsu started shaking more. Taking his hand from rubbing Natsu's back, Gray carefully unwrapped Natsu's legs from his waist and put him down to stand in front of him. "Where's Happy?" Gray asked. "He went with Erza and Lucy on their trip." Natsu sobbed out quietly, still shaking. "I'll be back with some clothes." Gray sighed.

When Gray returned with a pair of sweats and a dark blue hoodie with a Fairy Tail symbol and a capital 'G', Natsu wasn't shaking as bad. "Here. I know they're gonna be a little big, but it's not like I have any of your clothes laying around." When Gray tried to hand the clothes to Natsu, he didn't budge. "I guess we're going to do this the hard way then, because you sure as hell aren't getting a cold on my watch." He approached Natsu slowly, setting the clothes on the coffee table. When the pink-haired boy didn't move away, Gray reached for his soaked pajama top that read 'Got torch?' lifting it over Natsu's head. "Oi…" Gray sighed, continuing to strip the smaller male and redress him.

* * *

After Natsu let Gray redress him, he was shaking a little less. Despite using ice-make magic, Gray's house was warm, as were his hands and body. Natsu had expected them to be as cold as his magic. But, warm and inviting or not, he was still alarmed. He wanted to find the smallest space he could and hide. So, as soon as Gray turned around, he took off. He bolted into the nearest room, Gray's bedroom. He saw the closet door and ran for it. It wasn't very small at all, though, so he shut it. Looking around again, he spotted the bathroom. _The shower! It should be small enough! _He thought. About to step into the shower, he saw another door inside the bathroom. He rushed over to it, yanking it open. It had three shelves, small spaces in between them. Blankets were stacked on the first shelf, towels on the second, hand towels, wash rags, and extra soaps on the third. _I can probably squeeze into one if I scrunched up enough. _So, throwing the towels carelessly to the floor, he climbed in. The space was a little bigger than it looked, so he could move around a bit. He pulled the door closed silently and pulled his kness to his chest, starting to cry again.

* * *

Gray thought Natsu was absolutely adorable in Gray's clothes. They were (obviously) too big and made Natsu look even smaller. When he turned back around, a towel for Natsu's hair in hand, Natsu wasn't there. He had no idea where he could've gone. "Mother fucking shit…" he whispered to himself. He was really getting worried. _What if he gets lost and panics? What if he gets hurt? What if he starts to panic in general? Shit. Natsu… _Gray was starting to get panicked himself. He had to find Natsu. _Had _to.


	2. 2: The Confession

He checked everywhere. The kitchen; the guest bedroom; the guest bathroom; the hall closets; the pantry; the living room again; the movie room; the kitchen again; the broom closet at the top at the stairs; everywhere! (Though, he didn't think to check his bedroom because he didn't need to think about his adorable crush shivering under his bed, because that would leave to his fantasies of the tiny thing –at least to Gray- screaming in pleasure _on _the bed under his touch. He also knew he didn't need a hard on while looking for him.) _Maybe he just needs to be alone. _He thought. _He'll probably come out in the morning. _Giving up his frantic search, he made his way back to his bedroom to get some more sleep. He glanced at his clock as he passed his night stand and groaned. 3:40 in the _fucking_ morning._ The thing I do for him…though, I guess I love him…so it's only right._ He'd been searching for the guy for a little over an hour now. Before going back to bed, he decided he had to use the bathroom. Gray opened the door, propped the lid up, ready to use the toilet when he heard it. A soft whimpering and sob from the towel closet. _Natsu…_he thought. He slowly approached the closet, as if it would explode ant moment, and noticed towels strewn over the floor that he hadn't noticed before. _Totally Natsu…_he thought again. He carefully grabbed the doorknob and slowly peeked inside. He saw Natsu still shaking, one of the blankets from the upper shelf covering him, sitting scrunched up on the middle shelf. He gently pulled the blanket away to find Natsu with his head resting on his knees. Even more gently, he picked Natsu up bridal-style. The moment Natsu was in Gray's arms, he buried his face in Gray's chest, his hands gripping at the hair at the base of the dark-haired boy's neck. Gray carried Natsu back to the bed and tried to put him down, but Natsu silently refused to let go, his grip on Gray tightening. "C'mon, Natsu. I just need you to let go so I can get in the bed, too, since I _obviously_ can't leave you alone." Gray whispered into his ear, making Natsu relax and release his hold on Gray. He, in turn, smiled down at the smaller boy before walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in. Natsu immediately turned over and pushed himself against Gray's chest. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu, one hand rubbing calming circles on his back, the other stroking the silky pink hair. He watched, content, as Natsu slowly stopped shaking and drifted off to sleep. The last thought running through Gray's mind was _Our bodies…they're like puzzle pieces._

* * *

Natsu woke up to an empty bed. He supposed it was just another blissful dream that would never come true. He got out of bed, walking to the bathroom, still half asleep. Instead of walking into his bathroom, he walked into a wall. _What the fuck? I'm too tired for this shit. _He thought, now fully awake and glaring at the wall. Looking around, he noticed he wasn't in his room. Before being able to contemplate what had happened and where he was, though, the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose harder than the wall he'd just run into. He followed the scent out the door, through the house, and to the kitchen, where he found Gray cooking. "Smells great, Gray." He told the ice mage from the door way. Natsu must've surprised Gray, because he jumped a little before turning around to smile at Natsu. A genuine smile, the one that always made Natsu want to blush and faint, like a fangirl.

Natsu loved Gray's cooking and wished he could have it every day. The bacon was well done, but not too crunchy. The eggs were perfectly scrambled. He was in heaven. "Natsu?" Gray questioned for Natsu's attention, bringing him out of his thoughts. He replied with a simple 'Hn?' Gray turned red, to Natsu's confusion, and said, "After I do the dishes, there's something important I need to tell you. Is that…is that alright?" Natsu grinned and nodded, making Gray turn even redder.

The dishes were done and they both sat in silence. "You wanted to…tell me something, Gray?" Natsu asked quietly. "I love you." Gray suddenly blurted. "I mean…I just…the way you laugh makes me happy. Seeing you hurt or crying twists my heart in painful knots. Watching you fight turns me on. Knowing that, other than Happy –who lives with you- and Erza – who beat it out of you- I'm the only one to who knows you're scared of storms. I just…I love you." Gray finished staring at his lap. Braving a glance towards Natsu, he found the pink-haired idiot crying. "Seriously?" Natsu asked, incredulous, voice breaking. Gray took it the wrong way, misunderstanding, thinking that Natsu was crying out of anger towards the confession. "I-I'm sorry! You can hate me…i-i-if you want…I'd, uh, I'd understand. I just…" Gray was suddenly cut off by something warm and soft covering his lips. As suddenly as that softness was there, it was gone and replaced by an even warmer body straddling his hips and draping over him, the body's face buried in Gray's neck. Gray dared himself to look down at the head, and, sure enough, he found a mess of pink hair. "I love you, too, you Ice Freak. I love you so much. I just…never said anything because I was afraid you'd hate me. I so, so glad you love me, Gray!" Natsu sobbed into his neck.

They sat in silence -except for Natsu's quietly fading sobs- for a good hour before his question finally got to him. "Hey, Flame-Brain?" Natsu hummed in response. "Are we going out now?" All he got was a smack to the back of his head and kiss in reply. "Good to know." He mumbled as his adorable boyfriend petted the spot he'd smacked. Gray pulled Natsu's head back so that Natsu was staring into his eyes. He leaned towards Natsu and started a passionate kiss, tongues and all, that lasted until both boys lost their breath. Natsu leaned forward and rested his forehead on Gray's, sighing happily.


	3. 3: The Picnic

**Sorry, guys. Last chapter. Glad you liked it, though.**

* * *

Two years later, to the day, Gray was walking through the park with something in each hand. In his left, he was grasping a basket's handle. In his right, he lovingly held Natsu's hand. "This way." He told Natsu, leading him astray from the paved walk and onto a path nearly impossible to see from the sidewalk. "Where are we going?" Natsu asked quietly, seemingly afraid of disturbing the beautiful tranquility of the surrounding woods further. Gray just looked down at him and smiled a gentle smile.

After what seemed like hours of a nice and peaceful walk with Natsu, they came to a clearing deep in the woods. "Here. This is where." Natsu brightened. "I love it." He breathed, moving to spread the picnic blanket out across the grass.

Gray helped set up the picnic -two cans of Coke, four sandwiches, and two cups of jello (because Natsu said he didn't want 'fancy') - and soon the two young men were chowing down on the home-made sandwiches that Natsu had made early that morning. They talked about trivial things as three hours flew by, enjoying the other's company. _I want to do it before sunset…_Gray thought. _How do I get him to stand without looking suspicious? Ah, perfect._ "Natsu." He mumbled as he got up to stretch. "I think it's about time we headed back, ne?" Natsu whined, but got up anyways. _My chance._ Gray gently, but firmly, reached out and gripped Natsu's hand, kneeling down to one knee in front of the boy. "Gray…" Natsu whispered, looking confused, "Natsu, you know I love you. I've loved you since that day in the guild closet. I want to spend forever with you and always have. My hope is to have kids, kids of our own. Maybe Erza and Lucy will donate and carry. But, the only way forever can happen and kids can come true…well, what I'm trying to say is…" Gray trailed off for a few moments before reaching into his pocket to produce a small, pink box. "Natsu Dragneel, will you marry me?" Opening the box, he revealed a slim silver band with a yin/yang setting, an aquamarine stone and a ruby in either slot. Natsu stared, for what seemed like hours to Gray, before he finally covered his mouth with his right hand, his left still in Gray's grasp, and tears poured from his eyes. "Yes! Yes, of course! How could I _ever_ say no?" he wailed, glomping Gray as he planted kisses all over Gray's face. Gray managed to get a hold of Natsu's left hand, slipping the ring on his finger. Natsu stopped to look at it again, noticing that it had a date engraved on it. It was the day Gray had finally asked Natsu out. "OH, Gray…" He smiled giddily as he wrapped Gray in a bone crushing hug. "Hey, Natsu-baby? Can we do this in front of the guild?" Natsu pulled away from the warm embrace to look at Gray in utter confusion. "Why didn't you do that in the first place? "Gray rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was afraid…of rejection." He whispered, refusing to meet Natsu's eyes. He then felt Natsu get off of him and heard a low, angry growl. Braving a look at the pink-haired pyro, he found Natsu livid, shaking from anger, bangs hiding his face. "What?" he screeched, looking up with a completely furious face and flames of anger burning in his eyes, slugging Gray in the face as hard as he could, sending Gray flying a few feet. "You actually had the _nerve_ to even _think_ I would leave you? I can't live with_out_ you…but I _obviously_ don't show how much I love you enough because the mere _thought_ crossed your mind that I'd tell the only objection of my affection NO!" He fell to his knees in front of Gray, falling back to his butt and crossed his legs. "Jesus fucking _Christ_, Gray. Now I've got a headache." He sighed before starting to chuckle. Soon enough, he was laughing like a mad man, rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach. Gray just stared before finally giving into the contagious laughter. This was why he loved Natsu. _Because he's Natsu._

* * *

**Ok, so I know it was short (and I made Natsu look like a crybaby) but I'm still working on my confidence to drag some stories into chapters instead of one-shots. My sister, M, and I will be making a Fullmetal Alchemist fic, though, soon enough. Any one that wants to read it, hopefully it will be up before February**


End file.
